Oops!
by SYuuri
Summary: Rule number two: Again, you don't want to make the pink ranger angry. Oneshot. Plz read and rev.


**Oops!**

**Disclaimer: No, not mine.**

* * *

_"**Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things"**_

* * *

**Tommy's a dead man.**

**Kimberly glanced at the heart-shaped alarm clock on the nightstand. He was late. Again. Three minutes more and he would set a new record. Something that he should be proud of. Seventy five minutes late and counting. Where the hell was he? **

**Kim had told him to come over this afternoon to work on a paper that they had to pass up in two days time. Tomorrow was not an option since there's a gymnastic practice that she couldn't get away from. It had to be finished by today. **

**Yawning, Kim stretched out on her bed. Today's battle hadn't been as bad as she thought it would have been. The monster had been so easy to defeat that the rangers playfully questioned each other if Zedd was finally giving them a break. But of course, it probably meant that Zedd was up to something bigger. They had to stay alert. **

" **Kimberly?" Tommy's voice was followed by an insistent knock on her door. **

**Finally! One hour and twenty minutes. " Come in," **

**The door cracked open and a bashful Tommy stepped inside the room. Grinning, he greeted, "Hey Beautiful," **

" **Don't B me, Tommy," Kim said tiredly. Looking wounded, Tommy leaned down to give her a kiss but she turned her face away. " let's get started," **

" **Don't you want to know why I came late?" he asked, perplexed. **

" **Nope," Kim walked to her desk. She rummaged through her bag, starting to explain what she thought had to be included in the essay and telling him that she had borrowed some reference books from Billy and the library. When she got to the part about the name of some Egypt's pyramids, Kim turned her head and immediately clamped her mouth shut. **

**Tommy had fallen asleep! **

**Groaning, Kim glared at the form of her sleeping boyfriend. The white ranger was cradling her pillow. The expression he had on was one of peace. Kim pouted. Great. What a great storyteller she was! She could make a subject about the Dynastic Egyptian civilization into a great bedtime story that had successfully lulled the mighty leader of the Power Rangers to a deep slumber. **

**She walked closer to her bed, chewing her lips and thinking what she would do with Tommy. **

_**---- A long moments later…**_

" **I'm so sorry, Kim," Tommy apologized while he and Kim were descending the stairs. " I can't believe I fell asleep on you," **

" **I can't either," Kim mumbled. However, she looked up at Tommy and smiled engagingly. He seemed to be relieved that she didn't blow up like a volcano. If he only knew. " it's okay. I know you're tired," **

**Another loud honk snapped Tommy's attention. He had asked Rocky to pick him up on Rocky's way to the Youth Center since Tommy's car was running out of gas. They had a karate class to teach. " And you finished the report all by yourself! You could've woken me up," **

" **I didn't have the heart to wake you," Kim said sweetly. " then again, I got to watch you sleeping. You looked so cute when you're sleeping,"**

" **You know what? I dreamed of you," Tommy grinned. " you were kissing me," **

**Kim snorted. " Oh, I'm flattered. Now, get going," **

**Tommy hugged and kissed her. " Bye, Beautiful," **

**The pink ranger closed the door and sat in her living room. " I was kissing you, huh?" **

**_Kim applied the reddest lipstick she had and took a minute to check herself in front of the mirror. Perfect. _**

**_Bending over Tommy's form, she carefully rained his face with kisses. From his forehead to his chin, every inch of his face was now covered with lipstick smears. Tommy didn't even stir at the slightest so it made the work even easier. Payback's a bitch. He looked soooooo...ehm, silly. _**

**_Feeling somewhat satisfied, Kim wiped the lipstick from her lips and started working in front of the computer, letting Tommy sleep for another hour. _**

**Kim peered down at her watch. She knew that Rocky's going to come and get Tommy. That made things all the more interesting. **

**Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… _where is he? Maybe he's busy killing Rocky?_ Four… three and a half… three… two and a half…tw-,**

" **KIMBERLY!!!" **

**Oops.**

* * *

**:: That's the end of this story. Thank you for reading. I know this is short but please don't forget to leave your reviews. No Flame though. Thanks!**

**- Yuuri ; )**


End file.
